<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lewd Stories With Red &amp; Ken by DoctorSlutBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097122">Lewd Stories With Red &amp; Ken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSlutBunny/pseuds/DoctorSlutBunny'>DoctorSlutBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Bed Sex, Bed-Wetting, Bedroom Sex, Bladder Control, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Desperation, Desperation Play, Emotional Sex, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fetish, First Kiss, Fondling, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Goths, Hair Washing, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Minor Original Character(s), Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nudity, Omorashi, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Partial Nudity, Pee, Piss, Platonic Cuddling, Relationship(s), Scent Kink, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Strip Tease, Stripping, Surprise Kissing, Touch-Starved, Touching, Tsunderes, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, Wet Clothing Kink, Wetting, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSlutBunny/pseuds/DoctorSlutBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various lewd, sexy and cute situations involving a cold and aloof Red and a quiet and awkward Ken. (Original Characters)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Red hid in a muddy hole, surveying the forest trail for enemies. A weave of green and red branches covered our heads and shrouded us in a dark camouflage. A few streaks of light pierced through maple and birch leaves. The most light we received shined through the crease between the barrier of birch logs and the maple branch shroud. We watched the trail through this opening. The old dirt and gravel trail stayed quiet and lonely several yards away. No deserter passed by for two hours now, but they had to be coming through soon. The sun began to dim. Things only seemed to get colder on this dreary day. I rested with my legs folded under me. She did the same right by my side. I noticed a fog in my breath the same time I noticed her rubbing her knees together. She seemed to feel the cold now too.<br/>
I rose to sit in a new position. My legs began to numb under my own weight. I moved to sit sideways in the dirt with my legs bent comfortably to the left. I continued to watch the outside, resting my head on my right shoulder. Fluffy white hair swayed into my eyes, I needed a haircut. Red stayed in her position. She uncrossed her arms and began rubbing her thighs through her midnight dark, buttoned trousers. For a girl who insisted on living in the wild, I expected her to handle the cold better. A green knit comforter waited folded by my legs. I reached for it, knowing well she would just reject my kind offer. When I showed the blanket in my hands she raised her hand and pushed it away. Just what I suspected.<br/>
Her lower legs slipped out from under the weight of her butt. Now her feet and boots stayed by her waist. She kept her hands on her thighs and remained mostly still. She didn’t shiver. If she started to do that, she would have wrapped herself in her cape. It wasn’t the cold that bothered her then. Her small hands kept on running along the length of her thighs. She pressed them tightly together and her hands started to slide up to her lap. She had to be sore or anxious. It was always hard to tell with her and even harder to ask. I swallowed hard and asked if she felt okay in a quivering voice.<br/>
“Y-yeah.” She stuttered, now squeezing her upper thigh.<br/>
I wanted to insist, but I was afraid she would lash out at me. Maybe she did have an issue, but it wasn’t any of my business. The way she touched herself made me suspect a feminine issue. I had never seen her caress herself so close to her private area. If she was cold, she would rub her arms. If she was feeling pain from her previous injury, she would be rubbing her side. This was a petting motion at the top of her pelvis. If it wasn’t a cut or a burn or any injury, then it wasn’t my business. I asked quietly, just to be sure and be done with my nagging worry, “you’re sure you're not hurt?”<br/>
Her right leg moved up to rest over the left. I saw her face turn from a full moon pale to a blood moon red. She swallowed hard and opened her dry mouth. What she wanted to say seemed to take a lot of willpower. She swallowed again, as if to flush away her dignity. Finally, words slipped through her thin ruby lips, “I just- I just need to piss, okay?”<br/>
Oh great. Having this personal issue now of all times was dignity ruining. My pale face began to flush hot red with her’s. The fact that she summoned the will to tell me meant it was urgent in some way. I felt bad for her, so I said, “Oh… sorry.” That was all I could think of saying. I was a medic, and knew how to keep the body in top condition for war. This issue was a simple one. If she felt the need to piss, all she had to do was piss. But in our situation, doing so was not so easy. We had to stay in cover and wait for our enemy. If she crawled out of the platoon, she would have blown our cover. We couldn’t have gone back, saying we failed our mission because a certain someone needed a bathroom break. That thought wasn’t even the worst thing that could happen. I didn’t want to imagine Red getting herself killed during a much needed urination. What if the deserters caught her with her pants down? How humiliating. I cleared my throat and hoped she would accept this, “Can you… can you hold it for a while?”<br/>
She huffed in a disappointed way and caressed the front seam of her pants with two fingers, “Yeah… yeah, sure.”<br/>
I could see how much she needed to go. I wanted her to go so she could be comfortable the rest of the mission. But taking even one minute to relax would have compromised everything. I wanted to apologize again, but Red was a tough one. She could take a hit and show no emotion. Not even a flinch. I knew she could hold a full flask for a while.<br/>
She had her two fingers rub the length of her crotch for a moment. Then she stopped and pressed those fingers down until the front seam of her pants slipped between the lips of her femininity. What an exposing display. Her crimson eyes darted to the left and caught a glimpse of me gawking at her. A long streak of blush ran across her cheeks. She pulled her hand away and awkwardly rubbed the dirt around her heels instead. Still, she left the shape of a heart between her legs. Sweat ran down the side of her burning face as she chewed her bottom lip.<br/>
She always displayed herself in a reserved and aloof sort of way. Always answering people’s questions with one word or just a scoff. Tom for a while called her the one word kid. She never bothered to converse with us, but not because she was too shy, I thought. I always assumed she didn’t talk because she knew she was better than everyone else. In some ways, she really was too. Before her wound, she would run faster than the rest. I never saw her exhausted or sleepy. We could always rely on her to keep watch at night. I knew for a fact her kill count was higher than anyone else’s. She took to war so effortlessly. She never screamed, she never gasped in pain and she never ever cried. But now I saw her struggling not to wet her pants.<br/>
I distracted myself by watching the road. I hoped she could do that as well.<br/>
When the sun fell cold and dark, I looked back to her. It was difficult to see in the new night, but I could see her feeling the weight. Despite her desperate attempt to appear cool and emotionless, nature called to her. She kept her legs pressed together. Her hands managed to bury between them in an effort to squeeze her groin. It embarrassed me, seeing her resorting to holding herself that way. She was doing everything in her power to keep it all in. Her body seemed to have betrayed her tonight. Basic human needs did not care for her reputation.<br/>
I broke the painful silence of the quiet night to express my concern, “How are you doing?”<br/>
“I…” she winced as her small hands tightly gripped her lady area, “I really have to piss like a dog.”<br/>
Not good. She dropped her cool, tough act to express her urgency and desperation. Despite her best efforts, she had to explode soon. It wasn’t an agonizing wound that broke her composure. It wasn’t any scare or mental limit. It was a very, very full bladder. Her fangs were floating and she hated it. Such a human thing for her to experience. I empathized. She would have not been able to live down having an accident like a puppy. I didn’t want her to ruin her underwear, so I said, “Hey, you need to go. So just go ahead and go.”<br/>
She nodded and let out a deep, breathy sigh. She received permission to do what she was bursting to do. But now came the question of how to do it. Crawling out of the platoon was an option, but not a very smart one. The hole we shared was pretty big. We could have fit three more people down here. On the right side, behind her, there stood the rotting trunk of a dying maple tree. It’s snake-like roots grew close to our watch point. I touched her shoulder to get her attention. When I pointed to the tree, she nodded and rose to her knees instantly. I watched her crawl across the bunker to her personal bathroom. Her tiny, apricot shaped butt wiggled back and forth with every movement. Once at the base of the tree, she took her hands out of the dirt and stood on her knees.<br/>
This looked like my que to mind my own business. As I pretended to watch the empty road, I heard the sound of a button snapping. The sound of the first button on the front of her pants, then the second. A rustle and fold of fabric sliding down, then silence for a moment.<br/>
A sudden hiss broke the haunting silence. A violent and fast hiss, like from a rattlesnake. This slithery sound was caused by the intense, pent up urgency, finally able to sore out of her tight slit. This sound resonated so much, I instinctively turned my head back to check if there was an actual snake.<br/>
I wasn’t meant to see what I saw. Red stood on her knees with her trousers half free from her hips. I saw the top part of her pale, pillowy butt. Two cool cheeks with a deep crevice in the middle. This wasn’t the most interesting part of the display however. I saw a thick, crystal clear stream, roaring out of her front. It shot onto the tree bark so hard and left a frothy, ever growing puddle between the roots.<br/>
I didn’t know girls could pee so powerfully. I’ve only ever seen unconcentrated sprinkles from my girlfriend. She did it like a boy. And she did it so effortlessly, I almost suspected her to be one. I knew she was all woman though. I had to see her vagina when I stitched up a wound on her upper thigh. Not the worst cut, but it was long enough to require stitches and in a place where pants and underwear would have obstructed the operation. Her face burned so bright and she couldn’t bring herself to look at me. The whole time, she did her best to cover her goods with her shaking hands.<br/>
I’m blushing, thinking about her feminine body. She was cute down there. A little too furry and unkept for my liking though. I was not interested in her that way whatsoever. I already have a girlfriend.<br/>
She continued to water the old dead tree. Her stream was so strong, it could have washed stone. It was pretty damn cold down here, so a cloudy fog of steam rose from her hot release. That impressive sound echoed on. That shrill from a waterfall, soaring out her petite flower.<br/>
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss~<br/>
She kept her open hands gently on her hips, to make sure her pants didn’t fall any farther and to concentrate her remarkable aim. She let her head fall back. I saw her eyes gently close as her lashes fluttered pleasantly. She panted something funny under her steamy breath, “Ooooooooh… thank the sun.”<br/>
She enjoyed every second of her much needed release. In this war where she needed to be constantly alert, she needed to appreciate the few moments of personal time. Speaking of personal, I shouldn’t have been watching this. But I was so captivated by how she went about doing what everyone needed to do. Her impressive, forty five degree angle stream began to weaken and fall. Her spray like that of a garden hose fell to a gentle drizzle from a creek. The hissing stopped as the stream broke into a drip dropping dribble. When it looked to be all done, she tensed her muscles to let out a final spritz. With her flask completely empty, she hung her head low and huffed a steamy hot breath of satisfaction, “Aaaaaaaah… fuck.”<br/>
I saw all I needed to see and a little too much, so I turned my head back to the road. Still no deserters. I definitely didn’t miss any. From behind, I heard the rustle of fabric sliding back up. She crawled closer and closer until she reached my side once more. Back at her post, she snapped the buttons shut on the front of her pants and huffed.<br/>
I cleared my throat and mentioned the elephant in the hole, “You weren’t kidding.”<br/>
She gulped and stuttered shyly, “S-sorry you saw me like that.”<br/>
“I wasn’t watching, I swear.” I lied to make her feel better, “It’s alright. Happens to everyone.”<br/>
She took her middle and ring fingers and slid them across herself to rub away the tingles of her wet labia. She wiped the sweat under her raven black hair with her other hand and sighed, “It’s just… embarrassing.”<br/>
“Tell me about it.” I muttered under my breath, wondering why I was so curious to see that show. It was lingering in my mind and it slipped out like a normal small talk conversation piece, “You pee standing up?”<br/>
“What?!” She snapped, “You said you weren’t watching!”<br/>
“I- well I just caught a glimpse.”<br/>
“Ken…” she growled in displeasure.<br/>
“Sorry.” I spoke, ashamed. I could have forced myself to look away, but no way could I have ignored that roaring hiss. I rubbed my hand through my hair, hoping to think of something better to say, “You feel better?”<br/>
“Yeah…” she puffed, relaxing, “I needed that.”<br/>
“I could tell.” I commented before saying, “Glad you’re okay.”<br/>
“Thank you.” She said sweetly with her breathy, mouse like voice.<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
I did not expect this event or exchange during this mission. While the worst had been resolved, it still resonated with me. What an embarrassing and awkward moment, and I had to keep this a secret for her sake.<br/>
I saw Red peeing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Huddled for Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumn rain left us soaked in the dreary, old oak forest. Frigid water cascaded through thick branches and needles. Droplets the size of pennies fell hard onto the treetops and on our heads. Every inch of the sopping forest sung, poured and drizzled. Needles and oak leaves danced in the humid air before abruptly taking a dive from a sudden and heavy water drop. My boots trudged through rough mud, mixing with fallen leaves. The murky stew latched onto the leather of my boots. I had to pull my legs free with every step. If my feet didn’t get stuck in a mud pie, they would slip on a hard surface. In some ways, the forest seemed peaceful. No wild animal wanted to roam in this storm, not even the fiercest beast. Any deserter or hunter had to call it quits. Mother Nature owned this night. The sounds of pattering rain and trickling water deafened me, but I preferred it over the sinister snapping of twigs and low growling surrounding me every which way. I found myself soaked from head to toe. My fluffy cloud of white hair turned into a grey slop like the head of a mop. My buttoned white tunic and baggy trousers didn’t offer the same sophisticated look I valued. The apron I wore over the left side of my body couldn’t provide shade or comfort, for it too sagged and dripped. I could not use this pair of boots again after tonight. It surprised me they still had soles under my feet. <br/>I looked at Red, who dripped wet from head to toe. I saw her as a fierce wolf, much like all the others who made this forest their home. And much like every wild dog who took comfort in the woods, she too sawt out shelter. The mane of raven black hair that shrouded her face in a ghostly fashion glistened. Her long locks hung still and low while shining like a deep river. I could catch a glimpse of her pale complexion through her bangs when I caught up to her. Even in the darkening rain, her eyes still glowed like eclipsing suns. Crimson red and menacing. She kept her brows low in a scowl as crescent shapes formed under her round eyes. Red streaks that resembled grill lines ran across her squishy pale cheeks. She kept her thin cherry lips closed and didn’t make a sound. Not a pant or a grunt or a shiver slipped through her needle like dog fangs. Her thin arms wrapped around her bottle shaped upper body, letting her black linen cape fall over and conceal most of herself. I could see the hilt of her sword protrude from the cape’s opening, hanging from her hip in its scabbard. The sword bobbed up and down to the rhythm of her quick legs. She moved fast and ungraceful through every pond of mud and across every slippery slab of rock. I couldn’t tell if she shivered or not, since all of her moved as she marched. I sure as hell knew I was shaking. <br/>We reached the craggy, sudden incline of the mountain side. New miniature creeks and waterfalls babbled through spikes of red rock and iron. Even the mountains cried along with every great oak and weeping willow. Nothing appeared safe from the frothy grey stew, looming over the land. As rain pelted the flat  top of her head, Red turned and continued to march along the edge of the mountain. I followed her, almost losing the boot from my foot in a puddle. She stomped faster and faster, creating little tides under her shoes. Before I could tell her to wait up, she stopped dead in her dirty tracks. I slammed into her back and fell onto wet rock. <br/>We reached a clearing in the forest, where the mud and drowned plant life stopped at a large, flat sheet of white stone. The earthy platform made a great doorstep to the entrance of a dark cave. The jagged opening in the mountain almost appeared to have teeth. Sharp stalactites lined the edge of the top, welcoming anything into a maw. The cave was the mouth of the beast and the rock sheet was its tongue. Only an explosion or a great lighting strike could have created this colossal breach in the mountain foot. I couldn’t see what awaited us inside. The cave gave off a phantom like aura. The deep, impenetrable darkness at the very start of the entrance seemed unnatural. Any type of person would know to stay away from a place like this, yet when I looked closer, I could see a burned out pyramid of wood under a kettle at the center of the platform.<br/>Red stepped onto the miniature plateau and took determined steps into the darkness. I would have seen myself as crazy to step into a haunted tunnel, but in these circumstances, the cave provided shelter. We needed shelter and we could not have found it anywhere else tonight. Not even the trees could fight back the showers above and out there, we could not have created a decent enough tent to save our lives. Every splinter of wood and bark had been soaked into flimsy wire. Any tinder would have crumbled in our hands. This cave, as threatening as it seemed, had to be our roof and source of comfort.<br/>My eyes adjusted to the darkness. I found her at the end where a family of wolves made their den. Something sparked in her hands and turned into a concentrated red glow on a wick. The small flame found an end of a rope inside a glass pot, encased in brass. The flame shined brighter, melting a cylinder of white wax under the rope. Her makeshift lantern made the home for wild animals more homely for us. The wolves laid together, curled up in balls and on top of one another. They didn’t attack Red or me and hardly batted an eye at our intrusion. When she lowered herself to the ground next to a particularly big one, the wolf bobbed its spear like head up to her and whimpered. Red raised her small hand and placed it gently on top of the animal’s head. Her fingers scratched around its ears and down to his nose. And the wolf just took it, slapping its tail playfully on the hard ground. When she stood, I could see her shaking like a dog. I dared to creep closer and when I did, the big old dog swayed its head over and squinted at me. I breathed out, noticing a fog escaping my blue lips. <br/>Red stood by a knee high flat rock where she placed the lantern. Along with the light source, I could see a few short stacks of books and a cluster of wine bottles creating varied shadows on the rock wall. This rock appeared to be the nightstand for her bed. A lumpy mattress with no legs or box spring waited at the center of the back wall. A thick and heavy looking green comforter along with a smaller white plush blanket covered its dull grey sheets. A pile of body sized pillows lined the head. <br/>I made my way to her, zig zagging and stepping around every huge wolf like my life depended on it. I didn’t know these fierce creatures could grow so large. Any one of these sleeping giants could be taller than a human if they stood on their hind legs. Forget the teeth and claws. One wolf could crush me with its weight. I could hear an orchestra of deep breathing echo throughout the length of the tunnel. Such powerful pipes like hot stove ovens rumbling in every one. I left a damp trail as I navigated the death maze. My apron dripped a spot of cold water onto the nose of a smaller dog in grey fur. It glared at me with yellow moon eyes and puffed through its muzzle. Strangely that’s all it did. The proud beast should have torn me a new opening for disturbing its rest. I guessed it felt too tired to show me who was boss tonight. <br/>I reached her and for a minute, we stood opposite of each other, shaking uncontrollably. Then her white hands lunged forward at the buttons of my tunic. She undid the first black button and moved onto the second. I tried to gasp, but my wiggling voice made it a huff, “What are you doing?”<br/>“They’re wet.” She jittered, undoing the second, “you’ll freeze in them.”<br/>She made a good point, so I let her unbutton the last. With my tunic loose, her hands moved south and took the tails at my hips. She pulled the whole thing up, so I lifted my arms and let her take the sopping wet uniform over my head and off my body. It felt more cold in here with my chest bare, but it would only grow more cold if I kept the soiled tunic on. The center of my body looked pretty pale. I didn’t like the outside too much, though I have been spending more and more time in the wilderness. In all that time, I still wore a shirt, so of course my upper half lacked pigment. Nothing grew on my smooth moon white skin. No hair and no visible muscles. My body stayed rather plain looking and a bit scrawny. Her hands moved even lower and took the buckle of my belt. She focused on getting me free from the cold before herself. A kind act from her I didn’t expect. Of course I wouldn’t have guessed she would undress me in her home at night. I could see the buttons on her tunic through the shadow of her cape. I decided to see if I could return the favor and reached for the top of her chest. My twitching fingers touched the fabric at her collar and undid the first button. When she had the prong of the buckle free from the strap, I started on the second button. After I freed the last piece from the top of her breast, she pulled my belt free from the straps of my pants. She leaned away and pulled her arms back, allowing me to pull her top over her head and off her body. She looked thinner and paler than me. If my skin was pale like the moon, hers was pale like light itself. I could almost see the ridges of her ribs in this flickering light. A long, gnarly scar blemished the left side of her waist and careened to the bottom of her rib cage. I remembered that wound well. A black ribbon wrapped around her upper half and tied in a knot on the back. The ribbon kept her palm sized breasts private. Cute little things, like peppermint cream cookies. I could feel my cheeks warming. <br/>Our undressing routine continued with her unbuttoning the front of my pants. They slipped down to my knees on their own. I bent down to unlace my boots so I could get the rest off and she did the same. We both finished frantically untying our laces at the same time and stood right back up. My pants slipped under my feet, so I kicked the rest off and nudged it over to where she tossed my tunic. I stood, still shivering and barefoot in slightly damp white shorts. She snapped open the button on her pants, then the second. With her trousers loose, her hands moved to the sides of her hips and pushed them down. Her damp clothing clung to her skin, so she had to wiggle herself free. As she swayed her hips, the fabric on her behind slipped off suddenly, freeing her powdery cheeks and making them jiggle like gelatin. The front took hold of her underwear and slid them down an inch. Not enough to show everything, but enough to release a tuft of her tangled black bush. After she kicked her pants into a pile of clothes by the nightstand, she tugged the top of her fallen undergarments to hide the furry mess. She cupped herself between her legs with her palm. I could see a glow of red flushing over her cheeks. Her middle finger caressed her visible slit, over the hill of Venus and up to the waist of her dark cotton underwear. When she stopped awkwardly touching herself, she tugged the comforter on her bed to make an opening and dove in. I watched her burrow under her blankets until I could only see her eyes and the top of her head. Her nose and mouth peeked out long enough for her to audibly coo, “come in!”<br/>I dropped to my knees and crawled on the mattress with her. She stayed on the right side while I slipped myself under the covers on the left. The lumps in the mattress actually stayed consistent with the curve of my back. The weight of the comforter preserved my body heat and brought a warm, hugging feeling. The pillows cradled my head perfectly. I didn’t have to worry about neck pain tonight. Red reached over and pulled the thinner white blanket over the comforter, which enhanced the warm safe feeling. As I began to feel a fuzziness in my stomach, she put her bare arm around my chest and let her forehead touch my shoulder. A sensation like icicles piercing through my body made all of me freeze up. Something clogged my throat, so I gulped hard and opened my dry mouth. I didn’t know what to say. Not a word escaped me. She moved her arm away to pull a small blue blanket from over head and let it cover our wet hair. She buried her arm back under the covers and placed her cold palm on the center of my chest. I unfolded my arms and let my left hand touch hers. Swallowing again gave me the ability to say something, “hey…”<br/>“Mmm…” she moaned in my ear and nuzzled her nose into my arm. <br/>I bent my legs a little, making the blankets rise, “what are you doing?” I managed to ask a full question under my shaking voice. <br/>“Keeping us warm.” She mumbled underneath.<br/>“Oh…” I huffed, releasing a white cloud into the frigid air.<br/>“Can you turn off the light?”<br/>“Sure,” I said, turning myself to the right. I reached for the lantern, keeping as much of my body in the den as possible. My hand slipped out and touched the hot glass, trapping the golden light. I could feel the bottom half of the glass, but in my snug position, I couldn’t do much else. It would only take two seconds, but two seconds would be enough to let all the warmth escape. I nudged closer, enough to have my palm touch the hot surface, but not enough for anything else. I had to get up close to blow out that flame. Begrudgingly, I leaned forward, letting the blankets fall off my shoulders and the top part of my chest. I took the handle and turned the lantern around. On this side, I could pop open the little door to the inside. I pulled the burning metal latch leaned close enough for the light to make my eyes water and blew the flame out. Red embers glowed on the tip of the wick before fading away. A ribbon of lavender scented smoke danced in the air. A musky corpse, left by the flame. <br/>I nuzzled back into the cocoon, facing away from her. Turning my back away didn’t stop her from cuddling closer. She wrapped her arms around until her hands touched my chest again. Her chest pressed against my back. I could feel her breath on my neck. My body stiffened like a corpse. Something else began to rise below the sheets. That was just a natural bodily reaction. It didn’t mean anything. I tried to ignore whatever I was feeling and closed my eyes. <br/>Something rustled in the cave. I opened my eyes but I couldn’t see a hair in front of my face. Whatever moved loomed closer. I realized what disturbed our peace when it’s paw pressed down onto the mattress. One of her dogs creeped in to join the party. I couldn’t see how big he was, but I could get an idea of his weight by how deep his paw pushed next to me. My pillow fell above me. The big animal moved his weight over our heads. Two paws stamped down on my side and the other two on hers. Then all of the pillows became squished under a huge ball of fur. I could feel it’s hair tangling into mine. As heavy as our guest was, his heat would probably dry our hair quicker. Red didn’t move or make any noise. This must have been routine for her. I heard and felt the wolf breath in long and deeply before steaming out a long sigh into my face. <br/>Just as I accepted this, I could hear another dog move in. I listened to its massive paws stamping on the cold ground. Those paws fell into the top of blankets at our feet. He stepped around our legs in a circle until he flopped all of himself onto the bed. I flinched a bit, fearing I had been crushed from the knees down. But after the sudden scare, the weight at my feet didn’t feel all bad. My toes began to warm up quickly. This was fine too. Tonight turned into a real cuddle party. <br/>Her arms let go of me as she turned herself away. This made me relax a little more. When my unwelcome readiness fell, I started to miss her intimacy. I tried to turn to her side, but the wolf at the foot of the bed had a lock on my feet. I managed to wiggle them free and didn’t disturb the wolf from his slumber. My eyes had adjusted a bit to the midnight darkness. A glow of starlight spilled in from the cave entrance. I could see her resting on her back. Her eyes were gently closed and her mouth hung open just so slightly. The light reflected off the streak of drool descending from the edge of her lips down her soft cheek. This is where she felt safest and the most comfortable, even with me intruding. If she was comfortable in this den of wild animals on this harsh night, then I could sleep easily.<br/>My eyes closed once more. Things started to feel loose and free from stress and worry. I thought about what we would do tomorrow as my body began to feel like a toasty hot bun. Just as my thoughts began to blur, she moved into me. Her nose touched mine. She put her arm around my waist, so I did the same. Her long mane of straight black hair tickled my nose. She smelled kind of nice. Like pine trees and smoked wood. Nothing like a dog.<br/>It began to rise again. She had her chest pushed into mine and was slowly inching her pelvis in too. I turned mine away, hoping the embarrassing hardness would pass. What she did next did not help with my unintended urges. She took her arms off me for a moment to reach for her back. The ribbon around her chest loosened. She moved her arms around to her front and took the ribbon off, leaving it over her head. She took her bra off. She took that off and reached down. I could hear the fabric of the only thing she wore slip off her waist and down her upper leg. She bent lower legs backward and pulled it completely off. She took off her underwear. After she threw those over head, she pushed her bare chest into mine. I knew her undergarments were damp like the rest of her clothes, but I really wished she didn’t do that. My boxers were damp too, but no way would I take them off, especially not with this jutting out. I just had to sleep next to her naked.<br/>No way. I was not going to get any sleep tonight. It’s so distracting. She’s naked under these sheets. I could peek down and see everything. It’s so awkward, so overly intimate and crazy. I could feel her breasts on me. So small and soft. No bigger than the palms of my hands and as squishy as the pillow my head rested on. She must have been still a little cold. Two little points were poking me. <br/>Her bush tickled my lower waist. I’ve seen her down there before, but feeling it like this felt way more intense. I can’t be. She used to intimidate me before. It scared me even to try to talk to her. Sure, I haven’t been with too many girls in my life, and never did I think I would find myself this close to a girl like her. I must be attracted to her.<br/>Her arms wrapped around me again. I wrapped my arms around her. My eyes shut tight and I desperately tried to think of something else. Tomorrow, the two of us will redress and walk back to the camp. Hopefully the rain will be over in the morning. I could hear it pouring outside. The forest would transform into an ocean overnight at this rate. I didn’t know how late it was, but it had to be a little over midnight. The image of her slipping off her pants and showing her flat little butt popped into my mind. I shook my head a little and shut my eyes tighter. I hoped our clothes would be dry by tomorrow. I had stopped shivering for a while now and been feeling relaxed in this den. I could still get a sample of the cold on my nose and cheeks though. It had to be below freezing. I wouldn’t have been surprised if the rain out there turned into hail. Our clothes might have turned to ice. The thought of her unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her cupcake sized breasts barged into my mind. Come on, can’t I think of something else?<br/>The sun casted its glorious golden rays into the haunted, dark cave in the morning. I opened my eyes from a dream about deer frolicking in an autumn forest. She had her head buried under the covers. Her nose poked my chest and her hair tickled my nose. I wiggled but she didn’t move. So I wiggled a little rougher and called out to her softly. Her head tilted and I heard a cranky little grumble underneath. I whispered again, “Red, sweetheart. Wake up.”<br/>She raised her head out from the blankets, eyes still closed and blushing hot. Her nose bumped into my chin, then her lips touched mine. Her eyes popped open and she flinched away. I pulled back too and gasped, “Oh!”<br/>Her mouth opened and stuttered, “I didn’t mean to-“<br/>I thought it was my fault, so I said, “Sorry.”<br/>“Sorry.”<br/>She began to bring herself out from the covers, but stopped when she remembered her bare chest. Sinking back in a little, she reached for her discarded ribbon and brought it down. She tied her bra under the blankets as quickly and as privately as she could, sitting right next to me. Yet I still caught a glimpse at them. Little cream pies with cherries in the center. Once she had it on good, she rose to a sitting position. She kept the blankets covering her lower half. I sat up as well and cleared my throat, “Did you sleep okay?”<br/>“Yeah.” She huffed, not looking at me. Her eyes peered wide and glowing. Her cheeks burned just as bright. <br/>The morning brought a refreshing warmth to us after that horridly wet night. The wolves at the head at the mattress and at our feet rested lazily on their sides. Every other dog seemed to have migrated around the bed. I stretched my arms and looked at the pile at the right side of the cave.<br/>“We should put on some clothes.”<br/>She nodded and said, “You can borrow some of mine.”<br/>“Thank you.” I said to her. All her clothes looked the same from there in the pile. All black, all cotton. She took her underwear from her pillow and slipped those back on mysteriously. I looked around the cave, thinking of something else to say, “I guess we should head back and-“<br/>She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me. My sentence was cut short, but what I was going to say really didn’t matter. She squeezed me and whispered, “Thank you for keeping me warm.”<br/>“Oh,” I stammered, “thank you for… the same.”<br/>Me and Red slept together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red tried with all her might to move quietly while the heaviest of burdens sloshed and splashed in her lower quarters. A weight like a hundred pound boulder throbbed in her abdomen. A frustrating tingling sensation caressed the petite spot between her legs to a rhythm like a heartbeat. Everytime a wave of tingles hit the self image insecure wolf, she had to squeeze her silky legs tightly together and pray to not soak her tight, black cotton underwear.<br/>
Red crawled on her smooth, flat belly on rocky and unequal grounds. Dried, red grass concealed her pint sized body, but this camouflage meant nothing if she couldn’t keep herself under control. Whenever a sting of urgency hit her, she would grunt or gasp. After every embarrassing squeak, she would bite her snake like tongue and curse herself. The slightest movement would have given her position away. She couldn’t afford to flinch or tug a single muscle, in this moment, her body had a will of its own. She couldn’t help the shaking of her feet in her hard, black leather boots. Her squishy, pale upper thighs quivered, fearing the heavy burden would break loose. She kept her thin arms in front of her coconut sized head. When she felt safe and alone in her hiding spot, she used her fleeting confidence to reach down and pet herself through her loose fitting, black linen trousers. With two fingers she stroked the bottom part of the front seam of her pants until the tingling around her womanhood eased and the heavy weight lightened ever so slightly. With the urge whisked away for the moment, she moved her hand back and brushed away the bangs of her long, jet black hair. She watched the gravely red dirt path ahead in the safety of the dead shrubbery with her ruby red eyes. Like blood moons on a cursed night, big and glowing above hot blushing cheeks. No one accompanied her on this desolate road. She had no reason to feel judged on this lonely afternoon, but the wolf inside her head shamed her for letting an urge like this develop before the mission. If you could have sucked it up and used the facilities at the fort, your fangs wouldn’t be floating at this horrible time. So what if your friends would have seen you going in? They know you are human. Everyone has to decompress every so often, but only the weak let themselves have accidents such as this. Red gritted her fangs and told the voice to shut it. Her insecurities made her miss her opportunity, but this would not lead to an accident. She had never had an accident and didn’t plan to. The road ahead remained lonely. Nothing passed by except for a tumble weed and a mini tornado of dust in the last two hours. She woke up her muscles and decided to move further up. The road zig zagged along the mountain side and so did the patch of grass. She planned her move, deciding to crawl closer to enemy lines and stop just before the growth of foliage ended. She would find a better watch point there. Up until this moment, she remained in the same spot for an hour. The sun casted its rays and turned her back into a hot cooking surface. A little movement would cool her down and hopefully would have distracted the burden. She wondered if her stillness helped with her ability to carry what she held in for so long. When she bent her knee forward, she got her answer. When her legs spread apart the urge reached the tip of her urethra and gave a sharp sting. She didn’t want to stop moving when she covered no ground, so she pushed herself forward. Her crawl looked more like a scamper. She tried to dance like a worm, but her movements appeared jittery and lacked grace. She stopped suddenly when she reached the edge of her shelter. Her knees snapped back and rubbed together as if ready to start a fire. The stinging sensation stopped when a drop of hot shame escaped into her panties. Just a single drop, no less and hopefully no more. Without a thought she reached down again and created a two fingered dam around her crotch. She could feel the two folds of her femininity clenching together. Doubt slithered into Red’s mind. The two fingers she used for the dam twitched and shivered with hopelessness. The middle and ring fingers did not seem competent enough to stop a flood. The soft, kissable lips between her legs grew damp and quivered with desperation. She shut her eyes tight, unable to focus on anything except the ocean tides in her lower body. She didn’t notice the rustling of red grass behind. Her pelvis pushed forward into the dirt along with her hand and arm. She pressed her fangs so hard together, yet still managed to let out a helpless little moan. Such a weak state she found herself in. Eyes shut tight, hand on crotch and whimpering like a puppy.<br/>
Someone grabbed her by the collar and yanked her out from the shroud of grass. The sudden attack made her gasp like a little girl. That wasn’t the most embarrassing part, unfortunately. A crack formed in the dam, releasing a sprinkle of failure against her will. The spritz proved enough to cut through the front of her under garments, but luckily not enough to show through her pants. She needed to stop panicking about wetting herself and focus on her attacker. She couldn’t see them from behind, but she heard a feminine, whimsical voice say, “found you, you little mutt!”<br/>
The attacker let go of the collar of Red’s black cape and wrapped her bony arm around Red’s fragile neck. Before Red could reach for her long sword, the woman used her other arm to untie the scabbard belt and throw the sheathed weapon into the grass. She disarmed her catch so quickly, Red would have been impressed if she wasn’t the victim. With her means of defense lost in the foliage, Red could only claw at the girl’s arm and bite and growl. She wanted to kick as well, but her legs were preoccupied with a more personal opponent. Her knees stopped rubbing together. Now, the left wrapped around the other. The girl held Red by the neck as Red’s legs twisted together in a double helix. She squeezed her prisoner's neck, but gently enough to let Red breathe. Once Red realized snarling and biting wasn’t going to work, she stopped her struggle and stood still, panting. Once the girl realized her enemy gave up, she breathed in and said into Red’s ear, “you have to stay at our fort with us now.”<br/>
With her other arm, the girl grabbed Red’s left arm and pulled it behind her cape. The girl then quickly switched the arm buckling Red’s neck with the other. While the girl tried to restrain Red’s right arm, Red’s fingers touched the sharp V above her captors legs. Firm legs wrapped in tight, thick cotton pants. Red balled her fist, as to not fondle the smooth crotch of her enemy. When the girl got Red’s other arm to join the first, she let go of her neck and used both hands to hold Red’s feeble wrists together. Red figured she was going to have those wrists tied. While she waited for that to happen, she noticed the scent of cherrywood in the air. For a cut throat deserter, living in the wild, this girl smelled rather nice. Red also noticed her burden became much heavier when standing straight. The weight throbbed so much, we couldn’t help but crumble under it. She leaned forward ever so slightly, untwisted her legs and squeezed her thighs together until the gap under her crotch closed.<br/>
“Stop squirming!” The girl ordered, wrapping Reds wrists with a sharp twine. When the final knot tightened, the deserter took Red by the waist of her pants and pulled to force her to stand straight.<br/>
Red hung her head up and sighed quietly. The afternoon sun made her body sweating hot, but the arrow of her crotch felt cold and damp.<br/>
The deserter let go of Red’s wrists and told her to push forward with a gentle slap on her tail end. With her pale left cheek now stinging, Red inhaled and prepared to move. Fear struck her heart however. She didn’t know if one step would have broken the dam to no repair and she didn’t want to find out. She had to move though, or else take another slap to the ass. It was like hundred pound weights hung to her ankles. Red didn’t remember her boots feeling this heavy. She bent her knee, moved her foot forward an inch and stomped back into the dirt. Nothing leaked, so she took a deep breath and moved the other leg.<br/>
“Move it!” The girl demanded, pushing Red’s back.<br/>
Red lurched forward and stumbled for two steps. No break. She had a stronger grip on things than she thought. With shriveled confidence, she marched along the road. One foot in front of the other. That’s all she had to do for Sun knew how long. She didn’t need to have style or grace with her strut. She just had to make it there without turning into a waterfall. With every shaking step she took, her tight, cushy, apricot shaped butt wiggled side to side. As she moved, the soaked cloth of her underwear slipped into the crevice of her front more and more. After a few feet, she sported a secret, deep cameltoe. The cloth tickled her urethra, as if welcoming another spritz to warm things up. Her pelvis pushed up on the waist of her pants, threatening to snap off the first button. Her bladder felt like the size of a watermelon. If she had the chance, she could have revived every dried plant life on the mountain with this one go.<br/>
The deserter took the lead and Red got a good look at her.<br/>
The girl’s galaxy violet eyes glared at the odd way Red moved. Her spear-like eyebrows curled to create a judgemental, confused expression. The look of daggers cut through Red’s paper thin modesty. The woman’s starlight violet hair danced like waves of the ocean at midnight. She walked gracefully in black, high heeled boots as her butt swayed like a rocking crib in her tight trousers. Coal black pants, so tight, it revealed every curve and slope of her succulent hips, lunar rear end and arrow pointed crotch. A long sword hung in its sheath and scabbard, hugging her right hip. Her black leather tunic wrapped around the hourglass shape of her waist and chest as well. The dark leather glistened where her perky, cantaloupe sized breasts popped like a treasured display. The humility fell onto Red ten fold when she found her captor so pretty. She tried to ignore the shame and the unbearable urge by questioning her sexuality yet again. Red loved boys. She had to admit that to herself. She loved being around cute boys her size, she loved playing with their hair and it was her dream to fall asleep in the arms of a gentleman. Sadly never had she seen a boy naked. Yet somehow, whenever she was forced to be around a girl for a long length of time, the girls always became comfortable enough to undress around her. And every so often, when Red saw a girl undress, she felt tingles in her lower extremities. She especially felt it when she laid eyes on a woman’s voluptuous breasts. She chalked it up to envy at first. Red mostly had the chest of a boy, so she thought she felt jealous when she saw a woman with a real rack. Jealousy didn’t feel like tingles though.<br/>
Speaking of tingles, the tingling in her loins started to resemble the spark of a fuse to a bomb. Soon she would explode into a hot mess. When she started to accept the fact she was destined to wet herself today, the wolf in her heart spoke again. This time, the dog spared his words of ridicule and inspired her. It’s just a full bladder, the wolf said, it’s just the water, the wine and the vodka coming back to haunt you. You are stronger than a few passing drinks. You have managed broken bones, you have survived bad cuts and you have fought through terminal sickness when everyone thought your days were numbered. You can handle this.<br/>
Red closed her eyes softly and breathed slowly through her fangs. The sun beat its rays down onto her. Sweat dripped from her temple, down to her jaw. Her abdominal muscles relaxed and let free something warm.<br/>
She squeaked like a mouse and tightened herself as tightly as she could. Her body took matters to its own hands for that brief moment and dribbled. As if her favorite pants were a suitable lavatory. It released a short stream for only a split second, but enough to show. Her sensitive ears heard the dribble from skin to cloth. The heat resonated on that one private spot so much, it gave the rest of her skin goosebumps. She looked down and beheld a horror. A dark spot formed between her legs. One that glistened from her midnight black pants like a star. The spot remained small for now. It resembled the shape of a tear drop, outlining the mound of her femininity. Her body switched to an instinctive state. It had to be released, so her body saw to it. Red had to hold it in consciously to prevent the spot from growing.<br/>
The deserter scowled impatiently. Her midnight eyes appeared focused on the spot. Red could feel her cheeks burning hot. Her lips quivered and her lower eyelid twitched. The deserter opened her mouth and barked like a dog, “what’s the hold up?”<br/>
I’m so sorry, but I have to pee really badly! Is what Red would have said if she wasn’t so uptight. Instead, she pulled her usual stoic act by standing as tall as she could, scowling back and shaking her head. The girl demanded she move, so Red moved.<br/>
She reached high walls, made from huge oak logs. These dead ancient trees still had their bark and were carved into spikes at the top. Thick rope and black chains held the logs together. The two reached the impenetrable wall quickly to Red’s luck. The deserter pushed her through a crack in the middle of two makeshift double doors. Inside, Red’s boots crunched dried leaves and wood chippings. She could smell a burning wood stove and the sweat under her arms. The deserter dragged her to the left, where a long building, put together with cobblestone sat. Racks of chain cuffs and metal neck braces hung on the back wall. Another deserter rapped a sword with a hammer under a black anvil. A man with skin a bit darker than the girl’s. His hair had similarities to the girl as well. Streaks of purple in wavy black locks. He removed his rusted welders mask and glared at the new comer with sharp, charcoal black eyes. The girl said she found Red in the grass leading up the trail. She asked what to do with her. The man said to tag her and throw her in a cell to await further command from the captain. The girl nodded, but still chatted about numerous, unimportant topics involving war and deserter business. While the two talked back and forth, Red began to hop on one leg. She did her best while her wrists twisted and turned against the twine. If she had her hands bound at her front, she would have cupped her lady area like a tea cup filled too high. That act wouldn’t have looked very dignifying in front of these goons however. At this point, her teeth floated away. The water rose up to her eyeballs now.<br/>
Finally the painful small talk stopped. The man moved away from the forge, stomped behind Red and took her by the wrists. He shoved her along the back wall of the building. While she moved on legs weaker than twigs, she looked to the left wall. She passed jail cell after jail cell. Cramped rooms too small even for sardines, locked by red iron bars. They stopped at the cell at the very end. She had to do so much walking while carrying this insufferable weight. The deserter stopped and turned her around. He then proceeded to attach a heavy iron collar to her fragile neck. While he struggled to get the brace to snap shut, she peered out the corner of her eyes to view her cell. Four walls, a low ceiling with no accommodations or facilities. Not even a discreet hole in the ground. Just red, dry dirt where a puddle of shame wouldn’t go unnoticed. The throbbing returned, making her hips ache. She squeezed her legs as hard as she could while she shook in her boots. Her lips wiggled until they opened to let out a helpless little moan, “mmh!”<br/>
When the collar snapped shut. The deserter flipped her back around. With one hand, he held her wrists and with the other, he pulled open the bar door. Now with both hands, he took her wrists and shoved her into the cell. She stumbled forward and bruised her nose on the back wall. She turned back to watch him lock the bars shut with a jagged iron key. She looked at him, collar around her neck, legs tied in a bow and squirming. With the cell locked, the deserter gave her one last glare. She tried to glare back by puffing up her cheeks and squinting her eyes in a weepy way. Her lips curled in a pouty expression. A true failure of intimidation.<br/>
The deserter rolled his eyes and stomped away, out of her view. She listened to his heavy boot steps fall farther and farther away until they stopped. Then his voice boomed loud and biting. “Judy, the one you brought in, she needs to piss.”<br/>
A weight like a rock dropped in the pit of Red’s stomach. She bit her tongue and dropped her head onto the bars. With her eyes closed, she listened to the familiar voice of the female deserter say, “Right now? Is that why she’s fidgeting so much?”<br/>
Red bopped her head on the bars once more. Her ear caught the sound of lighter footsteps approaching. She stood upright and looked ahead. The deserter girl visited her cell, her spear like eyebrows curved upward. In a gentle, but almost patronizing tone, she asked, “Do you need to use the toilet?”<br/>
Red hung her head low and allowed her long bangs to cover her blushing face. Through her teeth, she muttered, “Y-yeah.”<br/>
“Yes?” The girl asked, tilting her head.<br/>
She raised her head, swallowed hard and spoke clearly with a polite tone, “Yes please.” A tone Red didn’t know she could pull off.<br/>
The girl reached for a key in her back pouch. Her eyes darted here and there until she asked, “Just to pee, right?”<br/>
Why did that have to be so specific? She grinded her teeth together and spit it out, “Yes.”<br/>
When the door opened, the girl pointed her sharp black nail directly in front of Red's crotch and asked, “Is that what this is?”<br/>
Red looked at the wet spot on her favorite pair of pants. It seemed bigger, forming the V shape of her Venus. With a scoff, she bent her knee and covered the spot with her upper leg.<br/>
“I thought that was just sweat.” Judy commented with a slight chuckle. She took Red by the arm and freed her from the lonely cell for this one moment.<br/>
Judy led Red across the fort grounds. A minute passed, which seemed like an hour for Red. Judy stopped at a small building made from freshly cut redwood and thought for a moment. “You sure you can’t hold it for a minute?”<br/>
Red’s fangs became sore over how hard she gritted them. She opened her dry mouth and yelped, “Please!” She said for the first time in her life, “Fuck, I need to piss!”<br/>
With a deep, long sigh, the deserter pushed her prisoner along, passing the door to the little building. They turned left, between that building and another. They turned right, following the left wall of the fort and turned right again through another alley.<br/>
Red fumbled awkwardly, putting one leg directly in front of the other. She clenched the muscles of her butt as it swayed back and forth. She kept her cheeks wrung tight almost as tightly as she clenched the muscles of her front butt. Little angry words fumed from her mouth, “Fuck fuck oooh fuck!”<br/>
The girl had her turn left again, through a barn house, then right through a space where they kept their lumber and left again, back at the wall. Red kept herself holding on by imagining what this toilet would look like. She didn’t care if it was some high end work of art, made from solid oak with a padded cushion. It could have been made of stone or it could have been a hole in the ground. As long as it was discreet and she could pull her pants down to go in it. It didn’t matter if she was allowed to sit or if she had to squat or stand. As long as it wasn’t in her pants, she would go wherever and however. A bead of sweat soaked her eyebrow as another bead soaked her underwear. She squeezed her eyes shut and roared, “Where the hell is this toilet?!”<br/>
She opened her eyes and found herself slipping through another set of doors. This set on the other side of the fort. The girl directed her to the left by the outside wall. She stopped her at a small divot in the ground, just before a patch of dried bushes. The girl stepped to face Red and asked her to, “Let me undress you.”<br/>
This was no toilet. Red looked around and could see no man made facility. She saw a shallow pit amidst shrubbery. The words from the deserter didn’t tick into her head until she felt fingers on the front of her pants. Red jumped away and snarled.<br/>
The girl huffed and gave a batch of her own attitude, “I can’t uncuff you and let you take them off. Either let me help or piss in your jeans. Doesn’t make any difference to me.”<br/>
Red thought about it for a moment. She did not want to ruin these pants and she did not want to walk back into that cell partially soaked. She did not want to have an accident and neither did the wolf inside her. This girl was giving her a fleeting chance to keep at least one miniscule shred of dignity. All Red had to do to receive it was suck up her pride. She breathed in, stood as still as her shivering body allowed her and begged, “Please take them off.”<br/>
Red stepped forward and allowed the deserter to undress her. The girl used her gentle hands to unsnap the first button on the waist of her pants. Then she undid the second, which was the last. The girl stood and creeped behind Red. This wasn’t undressed yet. Red once peed with her pants still on, through the open buttons, but that was without underwear. The wet underwear she wore now still hugged her. She bounced in place and growled. “Hurry up.”<br/>
Judy took the waist of her pants at both hips and yanked them down to Red’s bony knees. The deserter could see her upper legs and the dirty panties around her waist. She took both its sides and pulled. Red felt the cloth slip out of her slit and drop to her knees along with her rumpled pants. She looked at the inside of her under garments. A distinctive dark spot on the front glistened in the sunlight. Red stood with her personal parts exposed to the air and in sight of her enemy. Her firm, flat little butt shined like a moon in the sunlight. The right cheek, pale white, the left cheek bruised and red from the unnecessary spanking. A chill breeze brushed across the powdery skin of her puffy, petite pussy. A beautiful blossom with a palm sized mound, a needle thin opening that showed no outer skin and a cute strip of straight, black public hair. It was there, her prized possession, quivering, dripping and ready to go.<br/>
Judy took a step back and cleared her throat, “Okay, now go ahead and-”<br/>
Before the deserter could finish her sentence, a hot and powerful stream suddenly roared out of Red’s front. It soared out of her, completely out of control. She couldn’t stop the tide even if she wanted to. She could only stand back and watch the fuming geyser blasting out her vagina. That deserter had to believe her now. She had to piss. By the sun, she had to piss. The one yard stream ended unceremoniously in a dry field of red dirt. That dirt quickly changed into mud. The dry patter of water hitting a bare surface changed to a fast drizzle like from a rainstorm. The sound of the babbling river was joined by a hissy, cat like hiss straight from Red herself. The kind of hiss only a desperate pussy could make.<br/>
Red hated how her urethra screamed as it did when draining a full pitcher. The ear catching sound told every living thing in a mile radius that a quiet and shy hermit of a girl was pissing. She tried to ignore her musical gift and hoped the girl did as well. Her eyes squinted and focused on the thick, crystal clear stream, desperately escaping through her needle thin slit. The waterfall shot out at an impressive angle and ended three feet away from where she shook in her boots. So powerful, she began to stand on her toes, as if it lifted her.<br/>
Red preferred standing on her feet when relieving herself in normal situations. She didn’t mind sitting when at a proper toilet or squatting for maximum accuracy and privacy like other girls. Her feet still shook as it released in front of her. She could see the muscles of her thighs tensing on their own. It felt as if her legs became sticks holding up a bathtub. She would have changed positions and fell to a squat if she could cease the flood for a short moment. She could not though. She was peeing and would pee until every last drop left her. She didn’t pee in a proper, man made box with a cushion around a hole into a river. She didn’t pee in a dug out pit that led to an underground system. She did what she yearned to do for the past few hours in the glory of nature. Just what she preferred. This was exactly how she enjoyed having her breaks. Minus the fact she was imprisoned in enemy lines with some girl supervising. At least it wasn’t a boy. Red shook her head and exhaled.<br/>
Her stream tickled the sensitive bud, peeking under the top of her soft, virgin lips. This bud hidden in the hood of her femininity sent a sparkling tingle throughout her tense body. The yearning tingle told her everything would be alright. It told her to relax and enjoy this much needed moment. Red listened and unclenched every muscle in her body. This ease of the soul and her fleeting peace of mind made the tingling even warmer. The sparkles sent butterflies dancing in her stomach. Her once sore legs loosened and quivered under her weight. A heat so intense, yet so pleasant washed over her face. It burned away her hot blush of insecurity and replaced it with a comforting glow, like sitting by a fireplace in a log cabin during a harsh winter. Her long neglected femininity felt a wave of sparks, as if a different, long ignored urge was stroked and caressed. Her clitorus basked in a stream of warmth, sending more bolts of pleasure through her core. The soft pillows that were her labia opened, allowing her stream to run stronger and fuller. When she went faster, the stream tickled her clit even more, sending great waves of comfort. It felt as if gentle, warm hands touched her. Red, now blushing hot, tingling and in a trance, fluttered her eyes shut and let out a steamy breath of satisfaction, “haaaaaaaah…”<br/>
“Wow… you really had to go, didn’t you.” The deserter broke the moment of serenity. Red opened her eyes and saw the girl close to her right. Her purple eyes gazed at the waterfall rushing out. She cocked her eyebrow and placed a hand on her own pelvis, as if comparing Red’s strength to her own. It was as if she acted like she never had a pee emergency in her life. Everyone had experiences like this, well maybe not this intense. Red would have liked to see this deserter in her position. Captured, desperate and wet.<br/>
“Sh-shut up.” Red growled with a bit of a whimper. When she scowled at her captor, she watched her eyes and dotted out the path of her gaze. Realizing what the girl gawked at, Red bit her lip and hissed, “Don’t stare at my cunt.”<br/>
A statue of dignity and self worth shattered in Red’s core. She wanted no one, and no one ever to see her personal prize. Unless Red received the chance to kill her captor, she would just have to accept that someone in the world laid eyes on her vagina. The image of her prissy, lone wolf would remain in this girl’s mind. Red just had to accept it. She was a woman and she had a pussy. Nothing to be ashamed of and impossible to keep private forever. Eventually, she would allow someone she truly loved and cared for to see it. Not just see it, but to touch it in every way pleasurable. That someone was not this girl. Red hissed again and got the message across.<br/>
The girl gasped and averted her galaxy violet eyes, “Oh, right. How rude of me.”<br/>
She turned her back and crossed her arms, looking for anything to stare at other than this. The deserter let her guard down. If Red wasn’t in the middle of something, she would have taken this as an opening to attack her captor. If her pants and underwear weren’t hanging by her knees, she would have ran. However, the wrap around her legs prevented her from moving an inch. Running would have been futile, even with her pants on correctly. She could only take this moment to let it out and value some privacy. Red pushed her pelvis forward and tensed her muscles to propel the stream into the shrubs.<br/>
Red had to wonder what this girl thought of all this. She captured an odd looking girl who was spying on her home. A pint sized, short stack of a girl with a ghostly getup. Dark hair, dark clothes with a dark purpose. That’s how Red always wanted to come off as. But in this humiliating display, she felt more like a pathetic mutt with a drab sense of style who couldn’t hold her beverages for two seconds. That dark ego seemed more like a petty cry for attention now. The deserter captured this evil looking girl, shrouded in mystery and was probably going to receive a promotion for it. Now she had to watch that same girl urinate profusely behind her home. The word profusely fit the description all too well. Red continued to piss like a storm. The puddle that started three feet away pooled over and reached her toes. She took a tiny step back as not to soil her only pair of boots. Her stream roared on for what felt like minutes now. When her bladder relaxed, she hoped the show would end soon, but to her surprise, she peed on and on and on. Peeing, peeing and still peeing. She broke her personal record today and with an audience too. Her arch that was big enough for someone to crawl under started to fall. The hiss that could have crumbled mountains shushed and was replaced with a cute trickling sound. Her solid stream broke apart, changing into huge droplets. Like a faucet slowly turning off. When all the noise stopped, the girl cleared her throat but dared not to look back. She asked weakly with an innocent voice, “You finished?”<br/>
Red tensed her muscles and pushed out one last hot spurt for good measure. She stood fully relieved and tickled as if she experienced the longest orgasm. Her vision stayed foggy, her cheeks burned nicely and her entire body burned warm and cold at the same time. The wild ride left her panting hot clouds of steam, “Haaaaaaah yeah.”<br/>
Judy turned around and viewed the puddle in awe, “Damn!” She puffed, “you pissed an ocean!”<br/>
Red puffed back, taking a bit of pride in that comment, “Damn right I did.”<br/>
She took a second to feel something other than crippling embarrassment today. That second stopped when Judy offered to, “Do you… want me to wipe your...?”<br/>
“No!” Red snapped, losing her cool for a moment. She cleared her throat and calmly replied with a weak voice, “No thank you. That’s alright.”<br/>
Judy sighed and hung her head low. She stepped behind Red, crouched and took the side seams of the fallen under garments. She pulled until the damp cotton slipped over Red’s puffy mound of Venus and wrapped around her cushy butt. With her panties snug in place, Judy gave her a playful little spank on the cheek. Red grunted with displeasure. Now both cheeks stung like hell. She wanted others to see her as a fierce wolf, but this girl patted her around like a toy. She had quite the nerve. Red almost liked it.<br/>
Next, Judy pulled Red’s pants up, also wet in the front. In order to snap the lowest button shut, she had to bury her thumb deep down, just above Red’s seam. The girl’s nail grazed against her pubic landing strip, through her wet underwear. With the button in between, she pushed her finger and thumb together until the copper snapped into place. As overly intimate as this all was, Red admired Judy’s soft hands. “There you go, sweetheart.” She said when the last button snapped shut. She stepped away and gave a compliment to break the awkward air, “Cute underwear, by the way.”<br/>
Red could feel red hot grill lines form across her cheeks. She gulped and stuttered, “Oh… thanks.” She liked those panties too. A shame the girl had to see them in a soiled state.<br/>
With everything taken care of, Judy took Red’s arm and escorted her back through the fortress doors. Red obeyed without any fight. She walked away, leaving a pond big enough to house a family of frogs. A bead of sweat fell from her temple, down to her jaw. All of her seemed to be sweating. Her head, her under arms and her legs. This bathroom break made quite the emotional workout. It was over now though. As long as this little incident didn’t get brought up, she would feel at peace.<br/>
“I’ve never seen someone pee that much before.” Judy shattered Red’s hope with this comment, “How long were you holding it?”<br/>
“A while.” She puffed, letting a late dribble slip into her underwear. Yet another understatement. Red wouldn’t call two hours a while. Half an hour was a while. Two was an eternity.<br/>
“Heh, I’ll say.” Judy chuckled, clearly having fun with her prisoner, “If you ever need to go again, you let me know.”<br/>
This warmed Red’s cold dead heart. It told her this jail sentence would be far from the worst she would experience. With a calm breath of resolve, she said to her captor, “Thank you.”</p><p>Judy pushed her back into the tiny cell and locked the bars tight. Red took a seat on the dirt with peace of mind and the tingles of an empty flask.<br/>
When Judy stepped away, Red heard the voice of the male deserter. “Did she piss?” He asked her.<br/>
“Like a dog!” Judy announced loud enough for the whole fort to hear.<br/>
Those streaks of embarrassment rushed right back onto Red’s face. She would have thrown her head into her hands if they weren’t bound together. She grumbled to herself and spat a fire of shame, “Fuck, that was embarrassing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>